The Beach
by TylerP615
Summary: Megaman sits on a beach thinking about his love for Roll and how to tell her how he feels. Shademan attacks to get revenge and tries to delete Megaman and Roll. They must fight Shademan to survive. Chapter 5 up
1. Early Morning

The Beach

Disclaimer----I do not own Megaman.

Well here is my next fic. In my opinion this fic is already much better than my

last one. This fic is another Megaman-Roll romance fic. Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1----Early Morning

---3:00am---In The Cyberworld---

On a distand beach in the net a navi in blue armor sat on a sand dune thinking

to himself. The navi was Megaman and for several weeks he had been acting strangely.

Megaman knew why he was acting strangely but he was far from admitting it to anyone

even his netop Lan Hikari. He sat on a sand dune almost every night thinking about a

certain pink navi named Roll. Megaman knew that he loved Roll but he had never

admitted his feelings to her. He thought about her every night but never got the courage

to tell her how he felt. Megaman sat on the sand dune thinking to himself "I wish I could

admit to Roll how I felt but what if she doesn't feel the same I don't want to ruin our

friendship." Megaman sat on the sand dune for hours every night asking himself

"Should I tell her how I feel or should I wait" Megaman had decided to tell her

several times but he always lost his courage. His netop asked him the previous

night what was wrong.

----------FLASHBACK----------

---9:00pm the previous night---

"Megaman whats bothering you?" questioned Lan. "Nothing, I'm fine" replied Megaman

in a sad voice. "Come on Megaman don't lie to me I know something is wrong you've been

acting strange for several weeks whats bothering you?" asked Lan. "Nothing" replied

Megaman "I just don't feel very well. "Megaman I know that thats not it please tell me

the truth." pleaded Lan. "Lan I just feel bad" said Megaman "By the way should'nt you

be getting to bed soon?" asked Megaman trying to change the subject. "Yes" replied

Lan as he started getting ready for bed. "Lan could you plug the p.e.t into the computer

I want to go on he net later? "Ok" said Lan as he plugged in the p.e.t and got into bed.

----------END FLASHBACK----------

Megaman sat on the sand dune for several hours enjoying the sound of the waves crashing

into the shore and the cyber moonlight sparkaling off th top of the waves. At five thirty in the

morning Megaman left the beach. He would have to wake Lan up soon so he would'nt be

late for school. On the way to Lan's homepage Megaman decided to stop by Maylu's

homepage and see Roll. Megaman quietly entered the code into the firewall and

entered Roll's homepage. Megaman looked around before walking over to where Roll

was sleeping soundly on her bed. "Man she looks so cute when she's sleeping"

Megaman said silently. Megaman stayed at Roll's bedside for about ten minutes

before he left to wake Lan up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of the first chapter. By the way this is going to be at least 10

chapters long if not more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I know the first part had

quite a lot of angast but that will change. I appreciate any and all reviews. Flames

welcome. PLEASE REVIEW. The next update will be in 2-3 weeks because I am

already planning a fire emblem fic. If you want a descripion of the fire emblem fic

check my profile for a description. the first chap of my fire emblem fic will be up

in 7-10 days. Goodbye until next time.


	2. Late Morning

The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW ANSWERS

moonymonster: Thanks for the advice and I am NOT going to move this fic to the

Rockman.exe section.

cricketchick1990: Glad you like the fic.

Charlow: Glad you like the story I"ll update as soon as posible.

Thank you for any and all reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2---Late Morning

-----8:05am-----Lan's Bedroom-----

"Lan wake up" "Lan Hikari get up" shouted Megaman from his p.e.t. "Oh boy I

guess I don't have a choice" said Megaman as he turned the p.e.t's volume up to the

max. "Lan wake up!" Megaman's voice echoed through out the house. "Megaman

whats the big idea!" yelled a very angry Lan. "You would'nt get up so I turned the

volume on the p.e.t up to the maximum." replied Megaman. "Well don't do it

again" shouted Lan. "Well if you prefer I could e-mail Maylu and have her throw

a cup of ice water on you." retorted Megaman. "Oh all right" said Lan admitting

defeat "Just don't e-mail Maylu." "Well all right but if you would learn to get up

when I tell you to we would'nt be having this conversation." replied a grumpy

Megaman "Lan you should get moving it's already 8:15." "Oh man I'm gonna

be late." snapped Lan as he scrambled to get dressed and run downstairs.

"At 8:20 Lan ran out the door and hit the button to turn his shoes into skates.

Lan raced to get to school. As he came around a curve he crashed into

Jasmine. "Jasmine what are you doing here?" questioned Lan. "My family

is here on vacation so I'll be going to school with you for a while." answered

Jasmine. "Ok" replied Lan "Glad to have you joining us." "Thanks Lan" said

Jasmine. "I've got to get to school I'm already going to be late" snapped Lan.

"See you later" Jasmine yelled to Lan as he skated away. "Man Miss Mari

is going to kill me for being late." Lan mumbled under his breath as he skated

to the school deactivated his skates and ran into the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapter will be much longer and will

have a catfight between Roll and Medi. The next update will probrobly be December

1st. All reviews and flames welcome. Please Review.


	3. School And Catfights

The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW ANSWERS

Charlow: he-he-he you should enjoy this Medi is going to get caught up in

an ass whippin contest fron hell! I hate Medi!

XXKarrie7770: Glad you like the fic I will try to update sooner.

Special thanks to Charlow who has reviewed an all chapters so far. Thank You!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3---School and Catfights

-----8:50am-----Dentech Academy-----

Lan burst through the door to his classroom and said quickly "Sorry I'm late Miss

Mari." "Well Lan so far you've managed to be late four days in a row you will get

detention today since you were so late." snapped Miss Mari. "Yes ma'am" replied

Lan as he jacked Megaman into the school's network. "Lan you need to learn to

get up sooner." said Maylu as Lan sat down next to her. "I know." replied Lan.

"Stop talking you to" snapped Miss Mari "Class has already begun and Maylu

for talking during class you will be joining Lam in detention. "Yes Miss Mari"

replied Maylu as she shot a death glare at Lan.

-----9:00am-----In The Cyberworld-----

Megaman had just appeared in the net and was looking for Roll when he heard

Medi call out to him "Hey Mega whats up?" "Hi Medi " said Megaman. "It's good to

see you I have not seen you in quite a while" said Medi as she grabbed Megaman's

arm. "It's good to see you to Medi but could'nt you let go of my arm?" said Megaman.

Before Medi could say anything a large pink heart tipped arrow struck Medi in the

chest and knocked her onto the floor. "Ow who did that" screeched Medi as she

got up off the cyber floor. "I did" snapped Roll a pink bow in her right hand. "Why?"

yelled Medi furiously. "One because I felt like it, Two you were holding on to my

Megaman and three because I hate you." snapped Roll. "Oh that does it Medi

Capsule" yelled Medi as she formed and threw two capsules at Roll who quickly

dodged thel and yelled "Roll Blast." Right as Roll said this a storm of hearts flew

through the air and hit Medi throwing her to the ground. Medi quickly jumped up

and yelled "Chemical Flash!" Two large jars full of chemicals moved closer to

each other until they tuched and blew up in Roll's face. "You'll pay for that" yelled

Roll as she formed a pink bow. Through all of this Megaman sat on the side lines

not knowing what to do. "Should I help Roll I don't want her to get hurt yet I don't

want to hurt Medi." Megaman thought to himself. "Roll arrow!" yelled Roll as she

hit Medi damaging her and destroying her capsule at the same time. "What

happened to my capsule" Medi said to herself. Roll was'nt about to tell Medi

about her Roll Arrows ability to destroy Battlechips and Program Advances.

"Ok Roll that does it you're going down Healing Ball!" snapped Medi as she

threw a large blue ball of energy at Roll who dodged and countered with a

Roll Blast. The storm of hearts hit Medi and caused her to log out. "I

finnaly got her " said Roll as she leaned against a cyber pillar to catch her

breath. Megaman walked over to where Roll was standing. "Great job"

Megaman praised her "You've really gotten strong" "I haven't really

gotten that strong" said Roll as she looked away blushing. "Yes you

have" said Megaman. At the same time the bell rang for lunch. Lan ran

to the playground to eat. Nothing else happened until the bell rang for

school to be let out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the chapter I tried to make it as long as possible because

I know tht my last chapter was very short. The next chapter will be posted

by Saturday of this week if not sooner and it will cover after school and

evening. Please read and Review.


	4. Afternoon

The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own megaman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Answers

Charlow: Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one their might be an

even larger fight between Roll and Medi in a future chapter.

Cricketchick1990: Glad you like. I hate Medi.

Special Thanks to Charlow and cricketchick1990 for your great reviews.

Special Thanks to Charlow for reviewing on all of my chapters. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4---Afternoon

---3:30pm---Dentech Academy---

Lan had been sitting in his seat all day and the moment the bell rang he got

up to leave but Miss Mari stopped him "Lan you and Maylu have to stay for

detention." "Sorry I forgot" said Lan as he sat back down. Lan looked over

at Maylu and she gave him a look that clearly said you're going to get it

when we get out of here.

---3:35pm---In The Cyberworld---

"Man this is boring" commented Megaman to no one in particular. "Yeah

but at least we have each other for company" replied Roll. "Yes you're right

at least it will be over in an hour." responded Megaman. "Your right about

that cutie" said Roll blushing madly at what she had just said. "What did

you just say?" asked Megaman with a very confused look on his face.

"Oh nothing I just ment that you were right Mega." said Roll trying to

cover up what she had just said. "Oh ok" replied Megaman."Why is she

trying to cover up what she said?" megaman thought to himself. "I wonder

if she loves me as much as I love her oh well I guess we find out later.

---4:30pm---Dentech Academy---

Lan and Maylu had just left dentech academy after their detention and they

were talking. "Lan if you are late again I am going to wring your neck!" yelled

Maylu. "Well then I won't be late" replied Lan. "Well I'll hold you to that" said

Maylu. "Lan I think you just sealed you're fate because you are always late"

said Megaman. "I agree with Megaman you can never get up on time"

replied Roll. "Well then I'll get up early and get to school on time" said Lan.

---5:30pm---Lan's House---

"Mom I'm home" yelled Lan as he ran through the door. "Oh hi Lan

where have you been so long?" questioned Haruka. "Me and Maylu

had to stay late for detention and then we went by the park." replied Lan.

-----Flashback-----

---4:45pm---Dentech Park---

"Hey Maylu I need your advice on something?" asked Lan. "Sure what

is it" questioned Maylu. "Well Megaman's been acting very strange lately

and I was wondering if you might know why?" asked Lan. "No I don't have

any idea." replied Maylu. "Well thanks anyway" said Lan before he walked

off to go home.

---End Flashback---

Mom I'm going up to my room see ya later" yelled Lan as he went to his

room and shut the door behind him. "Megaman we need to talk now" said

Lan to his navi in a severe voice. "Sure what is it" asked Megaman. "Megaman

I'm tired of you lying to me tell me the truth why are you acting so strange?"

asked Lan. "Lan I told you I just don't feel good." replied Megaman. Is that

right you seemed to feel fine when you are talking to Roll. Um well" Megaman

could'nt find the right words. "Wait a minute" said Lan as the truth hit him like

a ton of bricks "The reason you've been acting so strange is because you are

in love with Roll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter. You will have to wait until the next chapter to

find out how this conversation turns out. The next chaper will be posted

at this coming Tuesday at the latest.Please Read And Review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lets have vote on Megaman's reaction to what Lan said. Put your answer in

you're review.

A) Megaman says that he is not in love with Roll.

B) Megaman tells the truth.

C) Megaman says nothing at all.

I will put the awnser at the start of the next chaper.


	5. Nighttime

The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vote answer

The answer is B) To my suprise no one guessed the correct answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Answers

Rockie lil' t: I am glad you think my story is so good.

Carlow: As always I'm happy you like the story.

cricketchick1990: Glad you like. Next chap comin up.

jhvh777: wrong answer and I'll try to update sooner.

Special thanks to Charlow and Cricketchick1990 for you're great reviews

and to Charlow for reviewing on all of my chapters.

On with the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5---Nighttime

---6:00pm---Lan's Room---

Megaman's eyes widened at Lan's comment. "What are you talking about"

said Megaman not sounding very convincing. "Megaman don't lie to me I know

the reason you've been acting so strange is because you're in love with Roll"

replied Lan lookong directly into his navi's eyes. "Oh all right the reason I've

been acting strange is because I'm in love with Roll" answered Megaman.

"Megaman you need to tell her how you feel" said Lan to his navi. "I know

but what if she does'nt feel the same I dont want to ruin our friendship"

replied Megaman in a sad voice. "Well you'll never know if you don't tell

her how you feel" said Lan. "Yeah maybe I will tell her" replied Megaman.

"Thats the spirit" yelled Lan. "Hey Lan" Megaman called to his operater.

"Yes" asked Lan. "Plug the p.e.t into the computer I'd like to go on the

net for awile" replied Megaman. "Sure but what would you do on the

net at this time all of the shops and netdealers are already closed"

questioned Lan. "Yeah you're right but I'd like to go to the beach It

helps to clear my head and to help me relax." answered Megaman.

"Ok jack in Megaman power up" yelled Lan as he jacked Megaman

into the net. As soon as Megaman was jacked into the net he

decided to take a nice slow walk to the beach. Halfway to the beach

Megaman ran into a large cluster of viruses. "Uh oh I'm severely

outnumbered" Megaman thought to himself. Mettaur,Billy,spikey

and Boomer viruses surrounded Megaman and launched their

attacks. At the same time shockwaves,electric balls,heatshots

and boomerangs flew at Megaman at the same time. "Barrier

battle chip in download" came Lan's voice. A light blue energy field

appeared around Megaman and stopped all of the attacks. "Lan

I thought you went to bed" exclaimed Megaman when he noticed

that Lan han downloaded a battle chip. I did but all of the noise

caused by the viruses attacks woke me up" replied Lan. "Ok

lets destroy these viruses" said Megaman. "I hear you Megaman

electro sword battle chip in download" yelled Lan as he threw the

chip into the p.e.t's battle chip slot. Megaman watched as his right

arm transformed into a sparkaling yellow blade. "Electro sword"

yelled Megaman ashe slashed and deleted several viruses. Megaman

turned just in time to see saveral shockwaves hit him and knock

him off his feet and onto the floor. "Look out" yelled Lan as a

storm of heat shots,electric balls and boomerangs flew at

megaman. "Cyber Blizzard" A large blizzard stopped the attacks

and deleted the rest of the viruses. "Thanks for the help Iceman"

replied Megaman. "No problem you're just lucky that I was close by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be up on this coming

sunday because I am going Deer Hunting this weekend. The next

chapter is where Shademan(One Of My Favorite Bad Guys) will get

into a fight with Megaman and Roll.Please Read And Review.


	6. Shademan Strikes

The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry about how long it took me to update. I ran out of ideas a while

back and thats why it took me so long to update but now I have a load of

new ideas and i'm going to finish this story. Expect at least three or more

chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Answers

Alisi Thorndyke: Sorry about the wait I ran out of ideas.

golden-eyedwolf842: Glad you like the plot. I will try to make the chapters a

little longer.

Megaolix: I'm not going to double space in this chapter.

jhvh777: I'm happy you like it so much. Also Iceman was just passing by and

just happend to see the fight.

Charlow: Megaman will meet up with Roll on the beach. Like I said in one of

the other replies Iceman was just passing by and saw the fight when he

decided to help out.

BlackRosePoison-Orchid: Longer chapter coming up.

Nikki09: Glad you like the story.

Thank you to all of you who bothered to leave a review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beach-----Chapter 6------Shademan Strikes

After all of the viruses were deleted Megaman and Iceman got to talking.

"So Iceman how did you know I was fighting all of those viruses?" "I was just

passing by when I saw the fight and decided to lend a hand" replied Iceman

"Ok thanks again for all of your help I would have gotten deleted if it weren't

for you" "No problem but what bothers me is that with a large group of viruses

like that there had to have been someone controlling them." "Yeah you're right

but I have no clue as to who it could be" said Megaman. "Neither do I but it's

getting late and I better get back home or Tory will start to worry." "Ok Iceman

goodbye." replied megaman as he waved at Iceman. "See you later" shouted

Iceman over his shoulder as he logged out. "Ok I better get going myself"

thought Megaman as he started walking down to the beach.

About five minutes later Megaman arrived at the beach and sat down at the

waters edge. "Well I guess the next time I see Roll I will tell her how I feel"

thought Megaman to himself" "I guess I will take a walk down the beach

for now" Megaman said out loud as he started to walk down the beach.

"No not again" yelled Megaman as about thirty viruses flew in his direction.

"Oh well take this Mega Buster" Two minutes later he had defeated all the

viruses. "Lucky for me all of them were weak or I might not have been able

to take them out with just my buster" sighed Megaman as he sat down to

rest. "I have got to find out who is sending all these viruses after me" he

commented as he continued walking down the beach.

Fourty yards down the beach Megaman spotted someone else standing

on the shore. "I wonder who that could be?" Megaman asked himself as

he walked over to the navi. As he got closer he saw that the navi was Roll.

"Hey Roll what are you doing here?" asked Megaman. "I just like hanging

out here. What are you doing here?" "Not much I was just walking down

the beach and trying to find out who keeps sending viruses after me."

replied Megaman. "Oh do you have any ideas on who it could be?"

"I have no clue but I hope we find out who it is soon" While the two navis were

talking a large black shadow snuck up on them.

"Crush Noise!" A powerful sound wave hit Megaman and Roll knocking

them down and sending them sliding along the beach. "Shademan" yelled

Megaman once he got his face out of the sand and looked to see who had

attacked them. "Yes it's me and i'm back for revenge so it's time to delete."

"Black Claw" screeched Shademan as he teleported and slashed at the

navis with razor sharp claws. Hurry jump!" shouted Megaman when he saw

the attack coming. The navis managed to jump and dodge the attack.

"Now Shademan my turn. Mega Buster" yelled Megaman as he peppered

Shademan with buster shots doing little to no damage.

"Well that was pathetic" commented Shademan as he recovered from

the buster shots. Let me show you to a real attack. Red Wing" Several

bats flew staight at the navis. "Roll Arrow" A pink heart tipped arrow

flew past Megaman and destroyed the bats. " "You'll pay for that. Shade

Drain." Shademan melted into the sand reappearing next to Megaman and

grabbed his arm draining a large amount of his energy. "Man you two don't

even compare to my power. I'm leaving for now but I'll be back in one day

so you and you're NetOp be ready for me." said Shademan as he split

into four bats and flew away into the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think. Was this long enough or should I make it

longer. Please leave a review on what you thought.

IMPORTANT: What format do you readers like best. The paragraphs like

i did in this chapter or the doudle space like I have been doing. Witch ever

style gets the most votes is how future chapters and fics will be written. Put

in you're review which style you like best. Thanks for reading. Until next time.

P.S Next chap in 2-4 days. Also I am planning a poke'mon fic see my profile

for details.


End file.
